


Maybe It Is Love?

by Staymona55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Maybe it is love! - CrowleyPromptCrowley and dean must stop abaddon before y/n time is up. Will Crowley admit to himself and her his real feelings before it's to latechallenge - #5 “I wasn’t actually in love, but I felt a sort of tender curiosity.”Written for @lifelovelaughangell123 writing challengeWarnings slight angst





	Maybe It Is Love?

Crowley and Dean sat at the bar, it was something they hadn’t done since Dean’s demon days. However both of them secretly enjoyed the moment even if neither of them were about to admit it.

The reason for this drink wasn’t because they both wanted hang out, no! Y/n name had been kidnapped and both demon and hunter were looking for her. Crowley said he knew someone who might know her whereabouts and had arranged to meet him at the bar. 

Dean stired at the clock on the wall, each tick of the second hand was deafening. The longer the he sat there the more anxious he became. He turned to look at Crowley who didn’t look phased, he sat with a calm look on his face like it was a normal Saturday afternoon in the pub. 

“how can you sit so calmly? How do you know this isn’t a waste of time?” Dean asked annoyed that his baby sister was missing and Crowley looked like he didn’t care. “because if this demon knows what’s good for him he wouldn’t of called with nothing, also what a way to get in the Kings good books information on a Winchester and how should I be sitting?” Crowley said sarcastically. 

Dean snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes “I know the real reason your here! Don’t act like you don’t have feelings for her, sam and I have seen the way you look at her. The way talked to her during your time in the basement and even though your sitting with a calming look but your white knuckles around that glass since we’ve been sat here tells a different story” Dean joked. 

Crowley groaned “I’m a demon we don’t love or have feelings. And the only reason I’m here is by saving your pesky sister is because you will owe me and I know having you in my pocket will be an advantage” he said back cocky. Before 

Dean could say anymore on the subject, a demon sat facing them.

“finally” Crowley spat out “well what do you know?” The demon looked nervous, his hands shook and his palms looked sweaty. Dean wasn’t sure if it was the human trying to take back control of his body but his gut told him the only reason a Dean would be this nervous is this was a trap or set up.

“ I… I know were the Winchester girl is Sir! But there is a problem” he stuttered out not looking Crowley or Dean in the eye. Deans heart sank expecting the worst news, the news his sister was found dead.

“what problem!” Crowley roared slamming a fist on the table. “you said you know where y/n is, now tell me” he added. The demon finally looked up now more terrified than before. “please my king I’m just a messenger this wasn’t my fault don’t punish me” he said. Crowley frowned his mouth about to yell at the lacky, when siad lackys phone rang.

“you’re so predictable Crowley,” the female voice said over the phone. Crowley growled “abaddon” he said through gritted teeth. The night of hell started laughing through the phone. I see that human blood really did a number on you didn’t it. How hard do you think it was to find your weakness.“ she said full of confident vemon. 

” what in hell are you talking about" Crowley said trying to keep the upper hand in this conversation, knowing it was quickly slipping. “oh Crowley you’ve never made a good liar, Now here’s how it’s going to go down, I have a little game for you. Your human friend is in an abandoned Wear house in Nebraska or is it Pennsylvania, I can’t quite remember it’s one of them, chose wisely Crowley” abaddon said. 

Dean looked at Crowley who had now gone quiet, the glass in his hand had now cracked he held it so tight. The offer of y/n over his title as the King of hell had him thinking. Dean knew what Crowley would choose and it didn’t leave much hope for y/n

“now let’s see what you want more to kill me and take back your throne or the life of the Winchester who has your eye. Choose is yours oh and Crowley you only have an hour before she’s dead” abaddon said before the line went dead.

The demon went to speak but didn’t even get out a word before Crowley clicked his fingers turning him to Ash. Crowley say in a blank silence thinking of what to do while Dean panicked and called Sam. 

***

You woke with a throbbing pain in the back of your head. The room was large and dirty. You heard a voice of a woman laughing behind you, you recognised it the demon bitch Abaddon. 

You tried to fight against the ropes binding you to the chair but with no success. The noise of your struggle attracted the demons attention, “oh so the leverage is awake” Abaddon said. 

You stopped fighting as the red head came into view. This wasn’t just a simple kidnapping, this was a power play from her for hell, how better to do it than killing the Winchesters. Kidnap you to focus your brothers out and kill all 3 of you. She’s definitely be running hell then and running Crowley into a grave. 

She stood in front of you, looking you up and down. The frown/snarl on her face started to bother you, like she was judging you. “I really don’t get it!” she said aloud as though she was talking to herself. “your pretty but no model, no make up, cheap flannel and denim typical hunter attie. So why oh why is Crowley so interested in you” abaddon said this time it felt more to you.

Any other time you would have been happy to hear those words, you’d liked the demon King for a while. You had spent time talking with him in the dungeon getting to know the real Crowley. The deep and honest talks you both shared was one of the things that made you fall in love with him. However the monstrous things he’s done remained you he was a demon incapable of love.

Right now those words from abaddon meant she wasn’t after your bothers but after Crowley. It kind of felt like you had no chance of getting out alive Crowley wouldn’t trade everything for you. Not wanting to look weak you took a breath and tensed your shoulders. “what do you want bitch? Coz you seriously can’t really think you can use me to break Crowley if so it makes you thicker than you look and I didn’t think that was ever possible” you say back laughing, earning you a slap across the face.

“don’t underestimate me girly, Crowleys little blood addiction make him weak and my sources tell me that weakness is you. However your right I can’t be sure he’ll chose you so that’s why I’ve gave him a game to play and right now he’s sat somewhere thinking what’s more important to him. However no matter what Crowley chooses he’ll still be walking into a trap along with those knucklehead brothers of yours. Crowleys lost most of his respect in hell and I have my armies waiting for them, now who’s the smart one just be thankful your not already dead, I want to their faces as you die in front of them” Abbadon said, cycling your chair the whole time. 

Soon another demon who looked more like a builder than a demon, walked in. making you remember the humans inside these monsters. Part of you wished you’d copied Sam in learning an exorcism off by heart, it wouldn’t work on a knight if hell but the other demons you may have had a chance with removing. 

You watched as he handed her a phone, abaddon looked and smiled “show time, oh and I can’t have you shouting in the background so” she said clicking her fingers making a gag appear on your mouth. She walked out the room but stayed near the doorway. Her high pitched voice you could make out bits and pieces of her conversation. It sounded like she was talking to Crowley or possibly Sam and Dean, toying with them giving them two states to chose from.  The last thing you heard, “you have an hour before the girl dies” gulping hard you wished you knew the time or even where you are. Not like you could tell anyone. 

Abaddon walked back in looking smugger than before, “well looks like thags my cue to leave sweetie, shame we couldn’t make this last longer” she said, as she plunged a small blade into your stomach “the small of blood will really get my hound hungry” she said looking at an empty cage in the corner of the room. 

The cage wasn’t empty. A few seconds after abaddon cut you and left you to slowly bleed out, you heard it. The grunting and snarling of a hellhound. You hadn’t had much experience with hell hound, only what Sam and Dean had told you. Now, hearing but being able to see the beast you could understand Dean’s fear. 

***

Dean finished his call to Sam and went back inside the bar looking for Crowley. He was still sat with his head in his hands. Blood dropped from his hand onto bits of shattered glass.  Dean was surprised to see Crowley so conflicted, his call to Sam was only a few minutes but he’d at least expected to have moved by now. Dean pulled Crowley out his seat, “come on man we gotta go, sam is at the bunker and can be in Nebraska, so we’ll take Pennsylvania” Dean said. 

The sound of Dean pulled Crowley out of his pitiful thoughts. Now he was flooded with anger all he wanted to do was save y/n and make abaddon pay, painfully. Seeing the confused look on Dean’s face Crowley knew he must look weak now not just a few Abaddon follows but to the likes of the Winchesters now too. “good what we standing here for squirrel, I’ve got a kingdom too take back” he carefully said not wanting to look too concerned about y/n. 

Crowley snapped them to a quiet street of the edge of bethlehem, where an old out of use steel mill stood. “what are we doing here?” Dean said as Crowley dragged them behind a car. “shush you idiot, and look over there” Crowley said. Dean looked in the direction he was pointing out. 

To Dean all he saw was 3 men talking and smoking outside the mill However Crowley could see their real eye, pitch black and 100% demon. “I’m guessing their not three workers on a break” Dean said. Crowley nodded “and the dog walker and the new mum with a pram” Crowley added. 

Dean looked hopeful “so that means she’s here right with this many demons on guard” he said getting himself ready to fight. Crowley didn’t look so happy “Abaddon is here y/n isn’t” he said making Dean look at him confused. “that guy in a suit running in is one of closest confidants. Abaddon wouldn’t go anywhere with out him meaning she’s here. I know her Dean she wouldn’t keep her leverage in the same place she was laying a trap” Crowley said sadly. 

Dean wasn’t willing to believe they’d lost. “well Sammy is on his way to y/n now. So how about we go in and kill this bitch once and for all! I’m not giving up now!” Dean said angrily. Crowley wasn’t giving up but he wanted to be careful “your right but we need to be smart. Running right up to the front door is only going to get us and your sister killed or will it?” Crowley said forming his own plan in his head. 

After calling Sam and finding out his was only ten minutes away from y/n with a twenty minute window still left. Crowley told Dean to stay put until Crowley gave the signal. “this pan is gonna get me killed isn’t” Dean said half joking half serious, Neither demon or hunter like this plan but it was the only one they had.

Abaddon sat at a dusty desk, one that hadn’t been used in years. Like she was on the throne of hell, a bunch of highest order of demons in hell. Crowley was dragged in by for demons and forsed on his knees in front of her. “well what a pity I thought you’d have gone after the girl first” she mocked. Before sending a demon off, no doubt to tell whoever had y/n Crowley was here. 

Crowley stood up, shaking of the two demons “did you really think using the stupid Winchester girl would shake me, you had a better chance when you used Gavin” Crowley said. After 3000 years of being a demon, Crowley had perfected lying and lucky enough the demons in the room looked like they were believing it. Crowley smirked as he watched these demons whisper among themselves. “you really are stupid if you think I have FEELINGS” he said the word full of disgust “no I got close to the girl to get information on her brothers and how the plan to close the gates of hell for good, throwing small but important spanners in their plan. I’ve been playing the long game, earning trust and playing the Winchesters for personal gain” he finished. 

Abaddon turned her to the whispering demons, her face turned sour hearing the positive murmurs in Crowley flavor. She was hoping to gain the gain the courts without too much fuss, now it looked like she’d have to play a different card. Over her shoulder Crowley seen Dean making his way in. “so your plan failed Abaddon and I’m here what’s stopping me from killing you” Crowley said keeping the knights attention away from Dean. 

Abaddon screamed in frustration using her power to repeatedly attack Crowley. He wasn’t going to beat her, she would rip him apart here and now for making her look a fool. He let her, let her ego take over let her believe she was winning. 

Crowley now had slashes across his face arms and body, anytime he fought back he missed or did minimal damage. Crowley looked at Dean using his eyes to signal now. 

Dean was only a few steps away holding the first blade in his hand. It was raised ready to strike. Abaddon flicked her wrist sending the blade across the floor along with Dean almost knocking him out. Once she saw Dean was no longer a threat she moved closer to Crowley. “did you really think that would work against me, maybe some of these foolish idiots you work with but me” she said grabbing him by the throat.

  

Crowley slid the real first blade out of his sleeve stabbing it into her kidney. “no I didn’t expect you to fall for Dean’s attempt but your too egotistic to believe I’d kill you” Crowley said pushing her away from him. His anger got the better of him as he repeatedly stabbed her again and again with the jawbone blade. 

“you think you can just roll up, take my crown, my power” Crowley started his attention turned to what was his court “you all underestimated and followed this bitch to your deaths” he said, pointing to abaddon who was now trying to drag her bloody body away. “I’m the king and I give the order those against me will end up like this” he said finally stabbing her in the heart twisting it into red headed demon gasped her final breath. His court fled, all scared they’d meet the same fate. 

Crowley and Dean were about to leave when the heard one of the demons who hadn’t left laughing “even if you bet her today she still won, your Winchester girl will already be dead.” the demon said. Then went on to tell them of the horrors that awaited whoever found y/n. Dean couldn’t hear anymore, waste any more time. Using his demon blade he killed abaddons right hand demon. Then looked at Crowley in panic without a word Crowley grabbed Dean telephoning them out of the steel mill. Both praying its not too late. 

***

It felt like hours you’d been sat there for, time had gone blurry. The wound left by Abaddon was still bleeding, it made you feel weak the longer you sat. Your were struggling to stay awake, believing if you went asleep you wouldn’t wake back up. 

The builder demon hadn’t left the room since Abaddon had, Acting like a bodyguard. Not like you needed one, it wasn’t like you were going anywhere, you couldn’t escape your ropes and every time you tried the stab wound would bleed more. Also with the sound of the hound behind you, it wasn’t like you could run away from it. 

A blond girl in her mid 20s came in and whispered something into the builders ear. The more she spoke the more his face turned serious, he looked at his watch then whispered back. You tried to hear what was getting said but couldn’t hear a word. The woman left and the other demon walked towards you, a smug smirk on his face. 

“well looks like you were right Crowley chose his crown and the chance to kill abaddon over you!” he said with a smile. Leaving you alone, your heart sank. You knew Crowley wouldn’t love you back but you didn’t expect him to leave you to die at abaddons hands. Part of you believed that maybe you meant something to him, even if it wasn’t love you still believed that you were his friend and he wouldn’t let his friend die for power. 

You’d hadn’t been alone long when you heard something outside, something that was the sound of hope. The sound of a shotgun then more fighting and muffled shouting. The builder demon ran back into the room “guessing Crowley told my brothers where to find me” you smirk at him.  

The demon snarled you “before you get your hopes up, yes it’s true your brother is here but alone he doesn’t stand a chance. In fact I’m sure he’s already dead, and All that’s left to do is feed the beast, any last words” he gloated. 

You looked up at him spitting in his face. He punched you in the stomach making you cry out in pain. “just like your brothers stupid and stubborn till the end, well guess what this is your end, unless I see you in hell” he said as he pulled the lock off the cage. As quick as he snapped the lock he ran out the door, even demons are scared of hounds you thought. 

Your heart pounded against your chest as you heard the cage door swing open. The sound of it sniffing the air sent goosebumps over your skin, the sound of its footsteps getting closer brought a new kind of fear you’d never felt. This was it the end, no way to escape. Even if Sam or Dean was outside they’d never get to you fast enough. Even if by some miracle they did open the door now it would only mean their death too. No right now your only hope or final wish was for your brothers to get out alive away from this hound. 

You could feel it next to you now, it’s hot breath washed over you, blowing your hair with each breath. Even if you couldn’t see it, you knew or was smelling the blood from your stomach. Why hadn’t it killed you yet, the way it was toying with you felt worse than anything.  It cycled you growling and snarling, tapping you with its paws like he was testing your reactions or. The calm before the storm. 

“y/n” you heard coming from the halls it was Sam’s voice. Your final wish hadn’t come true. The sound of your brother outside the room riled up the hound who pounced on you tearing at your flesh. You screamed in pain as the door burst open. Sam came into your view, he looked tired and covered in blood, you hoped none of it was his. Using the last of your strength you screamed out to him “Sam it’s a hell hound run” the last thing you saw was Sam rise his gun then the bite of the hound. 

***

Crowley and dean ran into the warehouse, to the sound of screams. Bobby came running down the hall almost knocking them over. “run hell hound” he manged to say before Sam came running and shooting behind him. Dean went white just a name of it sent his mind scared. Crowley whistled loud, “juliette sick ‘em” he shouted. A gust of wind went past the group along with a terrifying growl. Quickly the dreadful sound of the two dogs fighting could be heard. 

Dean turned to Sam “where’s y/n?” he asked. Sam looked at his brother with a saddened look she was in there with the hound. Dean went to run into the room, sam tries to hold him back “don’t” he shouted but it was to late. Dean stopped at the doorway the look of horror in his face. 

Bobby and Sam followed him slowly knowing the bloody sight they were about to see. Crowley also stayed behind not wanting to see the result of abaddons handy work. “Sammy! Sammy getting here she’s still breathing” Dean’s voice could be heard. 

Crowley pushed past Sam and Bobby. Her eyes were closed but the a faint rattle of breath could be heard, most likely from punched lungs or windpipe. There was too much blood for anyone to tell right now. 

Dean went to pick his little sister up only to be shouted at by Crowley “don’t touch her get back!” he ordered. Dean starting yelling at Crowley but he didn’t hear a word of it, instead he starting chanting in Latin. Sam grabbed Dean holding him when he saw Crowley was trying to help. Y/n breathing wasn’t raspy or shallow anymore. Dean who had tears down his face kept saying “She needs a hospital, what are you doing?, is she going to be okay”

Crowley never answered or took his focus of y/n. When he finished the spell he looked her over, trying to block everyone else’s view until he was sure it had worked. He turned to face the others holding y/n limp in his arms. It was only small movements of her chest that made her look alive. “I’ve healed the wounds caused by the hound, I can’t heal this. It’s been caused by a human made blade not hell magic” he said. “she’s stable but will need to go the bunker Infirmary” he said to Sam. 

Sam took y/n from Crowley giving a small smile and nod in appreciation. Taking you outside to Bobby’s jeep. Bobby quickly followed Sam calling for Dean to hurry up. Dean looked at Crowley “wanna come with us, we can finish that drink at the bunker” he offered, after today all of them could use a drink he thought.

***

Sam walked into the library after checking in on y/n. “She’s sleeping I think she’ll be okay, I’m going to bed now” Sam said leaving Dean and Crowley alone. The pair finished their drink with not much left to say, they had already given Sam a detailed account of what happened in Pennsylvania. While Sam told them all he knew about happened in Nebraska. How there was an army of demons he and Bobby had to fight through before they saw stay ripped apart by the beast.

Dean wasn’t sure what to say and also wasn’t in a mood to make small talk with his unusual friend. After finishing the last of his drink Dean gave a big yawn and streching his arms. “think I might get some sleep soon too” he said.

Crowley who was only half listening looked up “yeah its late I should” he said snapping his finger’s, vanishing from deans sight. Crowley didn’t go to hell or wherever he called home like Dean thought. No Crowley snapped himself to the infirmary to see y/n himself instead.

***

Looking at the clock it read 2:04 am, Crowley snapped himself another glass of Craig, muttering how he wish he could kill abaddon all over again this time making it painful and last a lot longer for what she’d done to y/n. Soon the time went faster along with his his 30 year bottle of Craig. He’d spent the best part of an hour arguing with his own mind, feelings and most of all heart. Things had changed since the blood trials, since he’d opened up to y/n. 

He finished his drink, making the the glass vanish. The scotch wasn’t helping or making him feel better. Taking y/n hand in both of his he kissed her knuckles. “it’s strange, earlier today Dean made a comment about how I was in love with you. I would have disagreed, in fact this morning I would have said I wasn’t actually in love, but I felt a sort of tender curiosity. I’m a demon y/n my feeling died a long time ago and yes the blood brought me to an almost human stage. But it wasn’t truly the blood that made me feel it was you. After you, squirrel and moose sobered me up and got me off the blood the feeling for you were still there. I found myself at times thinking what would be my consequences for an action, especially against your knuckle head brothers, what would happen to our friendship, our connection. And I’ve never cared what the consequences of my actions would mean if someone hated me for killing or backstabbing somebody” Crowley rambled, it was like a confession.

  

He took a deep breath looking your face over “today, when I saw what abaddon did to you, I thought I’d never see you smile again, never hear you laugh again, never shut someone up with a clever one liner, me included. Never have another one of our secret late night talks when things were getting too much.” Crowley was starting to hear the sound of his true emotions in his come through. The cracks in his voice strain more than once while he was talking. 

He coughed and shook his head trying to be the demon he always is but with her alone he couldn’t put on the cold selfish act he’d been doing lately, even if she couldn’t tell. But something about saying it aloud made him feel better, it was hard and painful but also a relief to be honest with himself. 

“seeing you in that moment made me think maybe it is love, maybe I do love you. I just wish I could take you out and find out if it is love I’m feeling for you maybe if I was ever brave enough I’d say all this to your face, instead of when your asleep healing from something I got you into. I wish I could understand all of these feelings and share them with you” he said the wishfuly. 

The sound of your groan made Crowley jump. “well” you tried to say coughing a little. Crowley snapped his fingers giving you a glass of water. After a quick sip and a smile thanks, you looked at him. “well valentines day is next month, maybe we can go on that date you were asking me on” you say.

Crowley frowned “you erm heard that” he asked now looking a little embarrassed, which only made you giggle. “yes, I actually heard all of it starting with what Dean said this morning and your right maybe I love you too we’ll just have too see were it goes” you say hoping he wouldn’t be to mad at you for listening to him pour his innermost thoughts out.

Crowley smiled leaning down kissing your cheek “I would indeed, but you need to rest first, you can’t visit France, Italy or England like this” he said pulling your cover back over you. The rest of the night you both sat just talking about the places Crowley would take you. Anything important or what happened today could wait till tomorrow, until your brothers were awake and everything went back to normal. For tonight you both enjoyed being with each other and being alive. Crowley sat there as y/n fell asleep in his arms but he could still hardly believing his luck, he had his throne back, abaddon was dead, his demons feared and now loyal to him again and now it looked like he could actually love and be loved back.


End file.
